Callers Clash
"Callers Clash" is a multiple-part Season 5 thread written on November 13, 2019. Summary Full Text Part 1 Judges: 'The call commander stood rigidly on the erected wooden balcony behind the Valhallan line. At least…what used to be the Valhallan line. The rebels had pushed hard despite the odds stacked against them, and Hel’s initial attack of unexpected reinforcements on their left wing had done nothing to help hold things in order. He gripped the railing, lifting his voice as he gave orders. ''“Suya tiecha! Hasambek tirhebir!” The soldiers on the right shifted their formation, barking back their acknowledgment of the command, and moved in to relieve a unit that had begun to tire from the fight. Everything was in disarray just outside the range of his voice. The rebels, as Orskaf had predicted, fought with high skill, yet enough savagery to remain unpredictable. Orskaf… a bead of sweat dropped down the side of the commander’s face. He still couldn’t understand why their head Judge had left, why he had taken to the battlefield on his own, with his helmet split and blade surely damaged no less. At least that other, sharp nosed solider had gone with him though. The commander could not say that the idea of that particular guard falling in battle gave him any sense of loss. The man’s presence had been an extreme discomfort. “The fight has already gone wild…” A grim lessor judge spoke beside him, his towering frame seeming naturally covered by the well fitted armor. “As long as we hold central control here we can keep our men organized and refreshed.” The commander assured. “Let it be wild out there. This one spot of stability can help us shape the long term outcome.” The two other lessor judges present glanced at one another. One of them, a fiery male who more than once criticized Orskaf’s dealings and pursuing of loopholes, growled in frustration. “Abandoned by our leader and left to deal with this. I wonder is he trying to play hero or is he seeking another blind-spot in Odin’s decrees like what he did in that Eastern village.” The lessor judge beside him, a female who moved with almost supernatural fluidity despite the restrictive look of the Valhallan platting, shoved a bow into his hand. “Our leadership capabilities is sufficient enough. That’s why Odin appointed us and Donz directed us. Now come, we may not have thrown ourselves into the fray but we still need to be useful. Start shooting.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Come on, Shadow!” Lady Grey shouted at the top of her lungs. The Night Fury responded to her rider’s command and fired a few plasma blasts at the Valhallan soldiers below them. Another battle commenced, and she and Grey immediately took to the air. Grey had explained to Haddock that since Shadow had multiple shots in firepower, it would be easy for them to fire from the air and to hit more targets. As much as Grey hated the idea of leaving her comrades grounded, she saw this as an opportunity to further advance the Rebellion in the war. “We’re reaching the end of their front lines,” the young Lady said to herself. “We should try to hit them hard and fast and find Orskaf.” Maybe if they grabbed him, she could convince the soldiers to surrender. 'Call Commander: '''The call commander’s gaze actively flickered around the battle surrounding him, his fingers darting out as he made calls for units to replace others that were fatigued, let some areas lose ground, while aggressively pushing to secure others. His voice continued to carry across the battle like a great war cry made into words. Around him the three lessor judges fired arrows at ground troop rebels and air born dragons alike. ''We’re holding…we’re holding… He thought, his lips tightening, and then he looked up at the sound of plasma blasts. “Night Fury!” The female judge called. “Get down!” The other ordered in turn, pulling the commander down below the railing as the blast struck off to the right of the platform. Without flinching, the towering third judge turned with his long bow, his sights traveling with the flight of the dragon, and let a bolt fly up into the sky. The projectile swished past Shadow’s head and then man grunted as he lowered the weapon to re-knot it. “Hm…first shot I’ve missed in a while.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Nice shot, Shad–WHOA!!” the Lady screamed as a projectile whizzed past Shadow’s head and hers. Thankfully, they both had quick reflexes and moved out of the way just in time. As soon as she collected herself, Grey was able to see the judges…that was what Haddock and Stonegit called Orskaf. Perhaps, these were his colleagues of some sort? “Come on, girl! Fire another shot!” 'Judges: '“It’s coming in for another.” The towering judge said flatly. “Our armor may be suited against the magic of humans but that’s nothing compared to a dragon’s blast!” The commander said as he got to his feet. “Get it off course or shoot it down!” The three lessor judges raised their bows in response, firing a volley at Grey to do just that. Meanwhile, the call commander turned around to face their forward flank. “''Provect ti alaisa! Ferham''!” “''Horm''!” The soldiers called back in response, shifting around so that a line of bowmen began to line platform. 'Grey Bergman: '“SHADOW, LOOK OUT!!” Grey shouted as she yanked on her reigns forcing Shadow to pull up mistakenly redirecting the plasma blast into the sky. Shadow screeched and glared at her rider. “Hey, someone has to look out for you. I’d prefer if it was me.” There wasn’t much time to talk as more arrows and projectiles flew at them. “Keep going!” Grey shouted. “Don’t fall back yet.” Shadow roared in response as she focused on the judges below them readying herself to fire another shot as Grey…unsheathed her sword. '''Judges: ''Is that rider…drawing a sword!?'' The commander felt himself taking an uneasy step back. That’s insane! What could she possibly plan to do with a melee weapon coming in on a dive like that?! “Shoot down the dragon!” He called to his soldiers, forgetting to speak in the Valhallan tongue in the moment of tension. “Shoot it-!” “They’re not pulling back!” The younger male judge called as he pulled back his bow again, but then lowered it hastily. “Shit-!” He rushed over to the side with the female judge, while the towering one pulled a large shield around to cover himself in the corner of the platform. The plasma blast struck the wooden structure and the field commander nearly flipped over the railing at the impact. Grey Bergman: '“Nice shot, girl!” Grey said patting Shadow on her head. Shadow crooned in response as she went in for the final descent onto solid ground. The Night Fury landed in front of the debris. Both she and Grey glared at the judges. “Oooo, tough break, guys,” Grey said raising an eyebrow. '''Judges: '''The line of archers that had been posted around the platform broke formation as more dragons from the rebellion swooped past. Grey landing had taken away their visual of their target, and so they had to rapidly rework their position to avoid getting blindsided. The call commander pulled himself up, and the four of them faced Grey. “Suicide!” he hissed, holding his arm. “You’re surrounded!” “By what?” The towering lessor judge challenged. “By a whole unit that will break away from the enemy forces they are keeping at bay to attack this one woman?” He shook his head as he drew a long, broad sword. “No…this would be assassin has placed herself quite well, slipping into our ranks.” “Unfortunately for her, she didn’t bring friends…” The younger man commented. “Mind her dragon.” The female judge told him as she hoisted up two long pole axes each with a short, razor sharp head. “It’s easily worth a few soldiers on its own.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow’s eyes narrowed into slits as she eyed the judges in front of them as one of them raised her weapons. The Night Fury slowly wrapped her tale around Grey daring them to even come near her sister, but it also gave Grey room to jump into action if needed. “So, where’s your friend, Orskaf?” Grey said as her brown eyes scanned the judges looking for the one who waltzed into the rebel camp and the dungeon a few days ago. “I’ve been itching for a chat with him.” '''Judges: '“He took to the battle on his own…” The towering judge intoned. “We cant lose this central hold.” The call commander said to him, and the judge glanced back at him. “He’s right…” The three suddenly came alive with action, drawing up their bows and firing them at Grey and Shadow. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey screamed as Shadow suddenly pushed her down shielding her from the arrows with her wings. The Night Fury fired plasma blasts at the three judges knocking them off their feet. “Thanks, girl…” Grey said giving Shadow a small smile as she made to move out from under her dragon. '''Judges: '''Grey heard the call commander’s yell as he charged her with his sword. A second later the towering judge, who had recovered speedily, plowed into Shadow with his shoulder. His blade nearly ran through her but the dragons quick reflexes saved her. The man still shoved against her though, almost as if he were willing to move the beast with brute force alone. The other two judges moved to recover their bows. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey gasped as she heard the call commander coming straight toward her with a sword, and with amazing reflexes even she wouldn’t be able to explain, the Lady managed to get out from under Shadow and met the call commander with her own sword. Shadow growled as the towering judge tried to move her, but being a Night Fury, she was able to hold her own and quickly grabbed the judge by his leg with her teeth and flung him into the two other judges. “Good girl, Shadow!” Grey said as she continued her own fight with the call commander. '''Judges: '''The towering judges hand gripped the snow as he pulled himself up, sparks and trails of electricity winding around his fingers. ''We are the judges of Odin’s first regiment… From under his helmet, his eyes turned to Shadow. He thought of the fury had tossed him, above tearing at his leg. He thought of how Grey had chosen to speak, even though they had arrows. We are slayers of the greatest of men and beasts alike…and this girl and dragon came to face us with something less than fatal intentions? “Folly.” He huffed as he pulled away from the other two who were helping him to his feet. “Assist the commander…I’ll join you in a moment.” And with that he clapped his hands together, shifted stance, and pointed two fingers. A bolt of lighting flashing between them, and then into Shadow. '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow shrieked as the lightning struck her from the side causing her to fall over. “SHADOW!!” Grey screamed as she heard Shadow roar in pain. Her heart began to pound as she watched her beloved dragon fall over in pain. “NOO!” '''Call-Commander: '''The commander ran his blade up against Grey’s at the sight of her distraction as the leasor judges rushed in, a duel set of axes and a saber swung her way from the other two attacker. Off to the side, the towering lessor judge struck his closed fists together, generating another electric shock, the power trailing up and down his arms as he continued to face Shadow. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady didn’t have time to rush over to her beloved Night Fury as the other two judges rushed over into the fight. Tears brimmed in her big brown eyes as she continued to fight wanting nothing more than to get to her dragon, but it was hard to do that when there were three people trying to kill her at the moment. Little did either Grey or the judges know, that Shadow slowly opened her eyes feeling the lightning soar through her body. After all, she was a Night Fury…the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. '''Judges: ''She’s good…to be able to hold us off…but will it be enough? The call commander thought as he backed up to shift his stance, and wait for an opening as the other two fought against Grey. The towering lessor judge inhaled, and then grunted fiercely as he shot his fingers forward again, another bolt of lighting striking Shadow. He then grabbed up his sword again. ''If that doesn’t stop its heart…this will Grey Bergman: '“Shadow! SHADOW, WAKE UP!” Grey shouted as she tried her hardest to ward off the two axe-wielders. “Come on! I can do this all day!” Shadow’s eyes snapped open, and with cat-like reflexes, she suddenly shot up with the lightning crackling over her body as she stood up on her hind legs towering over the towering judge with a blue glow emanating from her mouth. '''Forestal: '“Forestal get away from that thing!” The commander called warily. The towering lessor judge faced Shadow evenly. “If a lessor judge cant fight one dragon…we are doomed.” “You idiot!” The other male judge yelled at him, grunting as Grey parried one of his attacks and he was forced to duck her counter. “You charged it up!” “Then I will do the same for myself…” Forestal growled, his electricity infusing into his armor and shield as he began to charge Shadow. “Your armor protects you against human magic not dragon blasts!” “Limit yourself! I will prevail!” Fortal hollered his response as he hurled himself at the night fury. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey could briefly see what had become of her beloved dragon…the very dragon she had known for 11 years. However, never in her life, did she realize that Shadow had this much power in her. Had she known about it and never found a reason to use it? There was no time to figure that out! That was for later…after taking out these judges. As worried as she was, the Lady knew her dragon was capable. Without wasting another second, the Night Fury fired a blast at the towering judge. '''Judges: 'A plum of smoke and fire engulfed the lessor judge as the blast hit him directly. Less than a second later, he surged through and rammed his great shield, despite a large hole now in it, into Shadow’s head, driving into her with all his might. A section of his metal chest armor was twisted off to the side, anb flex of blood that was not Shadows struck the dragons face as he hit her. Part 2 '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow roared in pain as the lessor judge rammed his shield and drove into her, and despite the blood splattered on her face, the Night Fury glared at the judge before finally pouncing on him forcing him to the ground on his back. “My dragon’s got quite a temper!” Grey shouted to the call commander as she continued to dodge their attacks and to fight back herself. “It would probably be best for you guys to stand down.” '''Forestal: '''Without a moments hesitation, Forestal grabbed one of Shadow’s toes from where he lay on the ground in his wide handed grip, and cranked it harshly off to the side. His other hand came up in a closed fist to strike the night fury behind the ear as hard as he could. '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow screeched when Forestal grabbed her toe and cranked it to the side. Now she was mad, and she was able to feel a shift in the air with her ear flaps. Sure enough, she saw his fists coming to strike her behind the ear…her weak spot, and with cat-like reflexes, she grabbed his arm by the mouth biting it…hard. '''Judges: '''Any other warrior would have found himself rendered armless by the attack, but the Valhallan armor protected the lessor judge’s limb and he struggled against her. Pushing himself up and curling his torso over her head and he braced his captured arm against his middle, Shadow saw another quick flicker of movement. His other hand, darting up with a knife, the path of the blade aimed for her neck. '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow refused to let this human have the upper hand as he somehow managed to get out of her grip and land on her back. She saw another movement and looked… There was a knife aimed for her neck, and she threw her body back with as much force as a young Night Fury could muster throwing him off her back leaving a scar on where the knife was meant to plunge into her. '''Judges: '''The lessor judge staggered a few steps as he fought to hold his stability. He then shoved his knife back into its sheath, and drew his broad sword again instead. He moved in quickly, not wanting to risk being struck with another blast. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Night Fury growled at the lessor judge as he ran toward her…broad sword raised again, and she couldn’t help but smirk. He was a fool to think he could go toe to toe with a dragon and expect to come out alive and victorious. She refused to let this judge harm her rider…her sister, and with that thought, she opened her mouth ready to fire another plasma blast at the judge. '''Judges: '''The shield left the judges are at blinding speed, the tool flying between the two of them as he hurled it at her, the metal striking her in the mouth and chin. Shadows vision swam at the blow, and Forestal closed the distance, his blade linging forward in a deadly stab at her heart. '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow felt the shift in the air through her dizziness and headache and managed to look up just in time to see Forestal bringing his blade down a little close to where her heart was. However, she glared again and swung her tail at Forestal knocking him off his feet. '''Forestal: '''Forestal rolled with the swipe and got to his feet, leveling his sword with Shadow. He then paused, as if waiting to see what she would do. '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow circled Forestal staring at him with her eyes narrowed into slits watching his every move. She had seen her parents do it before they struck their prey when she was younger…way before she and Grey met. She didn’t show it, but her mind immediately went to Grey. They got separated…Where did she go? However, Shadow knew that had to come later. No distractions. With that, she leapt forward toward Forestal. '''Judges: ''So…this dragon at least holds the intention to kill….'' His hands gripped his sword as he charged her in turn. She didn’t fire another bolt…is she low on fire? As Forestal’s muscles clenched, and his arms came up again with another swipe at Shadow, his mind went to his own companions. The rider…why haven’t the others dispatched her joined me by now? Unless…they’re still…fighting? He gritted his teeth. Like Shadow he had to focus on this fight. 'Grey Bergman: '''Shadow’s eyes scanned the judge trying to calculate what his next move was going to be, and when it became clear that he was waiting for her to make a move, she knew what she needed to do. She had to be the one to come out on top in this fight… She had to get to Grey and protect her from the other judges, but she couldn’t do that when this one was preventing her from doing just that. She made a promise to Grey’s mother and herself that she would protect her rider no matter what. Grey was upset the last time something like this happened, but they were both young at the time. Right now…they were in the middle of a war with people who intended to kill them. Grey would have to understand, and with that thought…she pounced toward Forestal roaring at the top of her lungs with her claws and teeth out. '''Judges: '''One more clash… The lessor judge barreled forward with his sword in turn, the tip of his sword ready, and sharp. He wondered with sharp edge would find its mark. His blade, or the dragons’s claws… The two crashed into each other… '''Grey Bergman: '''Shadow felt the blade meet her left shoulder as she dug her claws into the judge’s armor forcing him down to the ground yet again. However, it barely phased her as she felt the sword graze her. Grey could fix it once this was over and they had a chance to take a breath. Once they met the ground, Shadow reeled her head back and prepared to fire another plasma blast, and then she fired… '''Forestal: 'Forestal’s body bucked once violently as the already damaged part of his armor was wrenched open by the blast. Blood struck the side of Shadow’s muzzle and smoke plumed up between them. When it cleared…the lessor judges tattered form lay under her paws. But this hands…had entangled themselves with her saddle. Given the mans size and her injured shoulder, if an attack came from the side… She wouldn’t be able to get out of the way in time. Part 3 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey yelled at the top of her lungs as she rushed the two judges with her sword ready to strike. Her sword clashed with theirs as she ducked and dodged their attacks. The Lady was getting tired, her lungs burned at the exertion, but she kept on going. She had to, there was no other choice. '''Lessor Judges: '''Each of the lessor judges fought with precision and direct intent. There would be no giving of a mere wound on their part. The sharp edges of their blades were sent with absolute certainty. The field commander was less of a visible threat, but his constant insertion of himself whenever Grey made an opening in the fight stripped away any chance she had to recover her stamina. On top of that, one opponent bore axes, one a blade, and the third a spear. Grey had to constantly change how she fought with each strike her foes made. The battle between Shadow and Forestal raged in the background noise. But no one could afford to turn their heads to look. The spear wielding lessor judge locked her blade with Grey’s, grunting from the effort. “Huh…I see now how fortunate we are not to have Central soldiers among our ranks. Whole teams of them fell easier than you rebel…” '''Grey Bergman: '“What can I say?” Grey said grunting with a smirk as the sweat beaded on her forehead. Her hands shook as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly with white knuckles. “I’m just very persistent!” She let out a yell as she pushed back against his sword with all her might wondering where her beloved dragon was…wondering if she was even alive. She couldn’t even turn to look…not when there were two judges looking to kill her. 'Lessor Judges: '''The spear arched through the air, coming back in for a lunge as the duel axes of the second lessor judge swung in at Grey from the left. The metal of the weapons crashed and sparked against one another, and then Grey heard it… The sound of the call commander charging her from behind. His sword leveled and ready to pierce her. But even though his charge was strong, it was laced with a touch of recklessness, and instability. '''Grey Bergman: '''Whether it was the adrenaline or her reflexes, Grey heard the call commander behind her charging. She remembered Haddock’s criticism during their fight with one of the Eirs just recently…when she accidentally shouted the Eir’s weakness…loud enough for the enemy to hear. At the time, she didn’t have time to think much of it, but now she did and used it to her advantage this time around. With one last glance at the lessor judge, she jabbed her foot at the lessor judge’s shin hoping to break up the fight and then she quickly turned around swinging her sword toward the call commander. '''Lessor Judges: '''A hiss of gasping air escaped through the commander’s teeth, and his arms came up awkwardly to try and divert the course of her blade. However, the attack was too strong, and too well placed, and the blade of Grey’s sword cut against the metal of his chest armor, and then was driven into his flesh by his own forward momentum. It was an oddly placed injury and the man staggered back to fall on his haunches, his sword dropping from his hand. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as she stared at the call commander as he staggered…and dropped his sword. She saw the blood seeping from the wound in his chest, and she breathed heavily as her brown eyes widened. Did she really do it? Did she just kill someone? '''Lessor Judges: '''A pair of double axes swung to the back of her head… The fight still persisted… '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey gasped as she turned around only to see the double axes swinging toward her, and she quickly brought her sword up to block the attack. '''Lessor Judges: '''The two lessor judges pressed in, their attacks still just as persistent as before, only now something had changed. They had sensed it. Her hesitation, her moment of awestruck wonder. They knew she hadn’t killed before, and they were jumping to take advantage of that, like a dog snapping at meat. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey grunted as she blocked the attacks with all her might, and she mentally kicked herself. The Lady of the United Revolutionaries let them see her weakness…the fact that she never killed anyone before this. By standing there, she let them see right through her, and there was no going back. She had to keep fighting…no matter what. She didn’t have time to think about what she just did. This was war…kill or be killed, right? The enemy wasn’t going to wait. '''Lessor Judges: '''The male lessor judge momentarily sprung away, and then hurled one of his axes at her head and the female lunged at her side with her spear. ''She’s only warding off the inevitable. She cant possibly possess the skill to end this none fatally…she’ll tire. Find an opening. It’s time we stopped toying around. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey managed to sidestep the spear and avoid the axe with the spear barely ripping her shirt on her left side leaving a small cut in its wake. Despite the small pang of pain, she kept going. She had to survive this! She had to get back to Shadow…to her best friends Greg, Warren, and Asha, to Haddock, to the other rebels…to her parents… She had to… Grey let out a yell as she went in for the attack yet again. '''Lessor Judges: '''The female leasor judge blocked Grey’s attacks in rapid succession as she shifted back. At one point she counter attacked with a flick of the blade, but it was parried off to the side by the cheif. The diverting of the spear shaft caused the judges arms to slide off to the side, and left an opening. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady noticed that the judge’s arms slid to the side leaving an opening. Without so much as thinking about what would happen, she thrusted her sword forward taking the opening as an opportunity. '''Lessor Judges: '''There was no awkward deflection left to Grey’s opponent this time, and her blade punched through a weak section of the armor, running the lessor judge through. The lady staggered back a few paces as the sword struck her, and then fell flat. The duel axes from the other lessor judge crashed into Grey’s sword, which had already flicked over instinctively. “Hel! Damned! Rebel!” He grunted, slamming his axes against her defensive over and over. '''Grey Bergman: '“Considering that’s the goddess I’m fighting for,” Grey said as she continued to fight pushing down her horror and guilt over killing two people, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 'Lessor Judges: '''One of the axes hooked around her ankle, and tripped her as he lessor judge rammed his shoulder into Grey’s torso. The cheif felt herself hit the ground as he man leapt up with both axes raised. “You’re dead!” '''Grey Bergman: '''It took a moment for Grey to get her bearings as she took a few deep breaths from where she was pushed to the ground, but when she did, she gasped seeing the man leap up with both axes. She glared at him as he shouted that she was dead, and without much thought, she kicked her legs up into his stomach grabbing his axes and somehow managed to fling him right over her. '''Lessor Judges: '''Grey realized it was the wrong time to take a none lethal approach, as the blade of one of the axes dropped into her shoulder, dragging up her arm as the lessor judge flew over her. As he crashed to the ground, he quickly began to scramble to his feet. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey mentally kicked herself for taking the wrong approach as white hot pain shot up her right arm, but once again, she pushed it down as she scrabbled to get up with her sword in her hand. “This ends now!” the Lady shouted as she readied herself for another fight with the judge. '''Lessor Judges: '''She barely got the words out when the man plowed into her, their weapons entangling as he pinned her down. They struggled in the snow, and the lessor judge pushed it so one of the axe heads was poised over Grey’s neck. Straining, he leaned down to attempt to press it down into her. '''Grey Bergman: '''Her brown eyes widened as she arched her neck in a desperate attempt to get avoid the axe blade getting dangerously to her throat. Her hands shook yet again as she desperately tried to fight back. Without thinking about it, one of her hands managed to get free from the grip of her sword and reached up to the lessor judge’s face scratching him on the cheek. '''Lessor Judges: '''Hissing a tight stream of hair through his lips, the lessor judge ignored the pain, and in response to the attack, began to shove down on the weapons in jerking, methodical, motions. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey screamed as she tried her hardest to avoid the weapons as the lessor judge pushed them down dangerously closer to her neck. She prayed to Hel that someone…any of the rebels would come and help…Haddock…Stonegit…Greg…Warren…Asha…that Shadow would come and help, but she was too far away. Nobody would hear her except Shadow, but where was her Night Fury? She had no time to think about the whereabouts of Shadow or her comrades. If she didn’t do something in the next few seconds, she would die. Without so much as a second thought, she used the hand that was free and reached for the lessor judge’s neck…hoping to incapacitate him long enough to free herself '''Lessor Judges: 'The lessor judge strained against her, but as his air was cut off, Grey felt him insinctvly lean back, and give her a few inches of room to move. Part 4 'Grey Bergman: '''As soon as the lessor judge leaned back, Grey pushed herself off the ground and flipped them over so that he was on the ground. Next thing she knew, her sword moved down. '''Lessor Judges: '''The air left the lessor judges lungs with a whoosh as Grey’s sword plunged straight through his chest. He blinked a few times in confusion and shock as he looked up at her. There was both disbelief, and a look of apprehensive respect in his eyes. And then his eyes glazed over, and his head thudded back into the snow. Off to Grey’s left, the injured call commander slowly pushed himself up onto one of his elbows, and stared at Grey slackjawed. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady of the United Revolutionaries breathed heavily as she stepped back pulling her sword out of the lessor judge’s chest and surveying the damage she’d done. She killed someone else…another human being in cold blood…in the middle of a battle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the call commander staring at her, and when she tried to speak, words failed her. She could just exhale feeling the blood from her injury drip down her arm. '''Lessor Judges: '''The commander shifted again to get a better hold of himself, and then held up a careful hand. “I uh…I yield…” he said quietly, as if he wasn’t sure what would happen next. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked at him. “What?” she asked quietly. '''Lessor Judges: '''He gave a dry swallow. “I yield…” he said a little more clearly, as he used his foot to push his sword across the ground towards her. “I dont know how it’s possible that you bested all of us…but I surrender.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey watched him kick the sword toward her, and it stopped at her foot. She looked at it and then back at the call commander. “I…I was just…I-I mean…” she tried to say not knowing what to say or do. '''Forestal: '''Across from them, Forestal’s hand went limp in the straps of Shadows saddle. He gave a guttural sigh from under his helmet, his body unmoving. No attack had come from the side. Meaning his comrades had been defeated. “Rebel…” he breathed weakly. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned around only to widen her brown eyes at the sight of her Night Fury standing over Forestal…the towering judge. '''Forestal: '''The man remained motionless. “My helm…” he said. “Its crooked…and I cant see the sky…will you take it off for me?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey felt tears brim in her eyes as she moved forward toward him and Shadow. She wasn’t mad…just devastated that it came to this. She and Shadow were forced to defend themselves. She thought that she could handle this but at the cost of lives…of those who never met her before this war. “Of course,” she whispered as Shadow slowly stepped away. She reached down and pull the helmet off. '''Forestal: '''Under the helmet was a man with a smooth, clean shaven head, rich dark skin, and amber eyes. He starred straight ahead as if unable to move his head, and Grey could see the ’S’ shaped slave mark branded into the side of his jaw. Forestal drew a shakey, weak breath through his nose. “You took it easy on us…you both did…” he managed to say, his tone neutral. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding completely caught off guard by Forestal’s statement. He didn’t hold any malice toward her and Shadow at all…completely different from how the other judges were so focused and driven to kill her and Shadow not too long ago. “I…I don’t understand…” she said quietly. “I just…I mean…we…” '''Lessor Judges: '“You just tried to incapacitate us none fatally despite this being a live fight…and you won anyway…” His eyes blinked slowly. “It cost you both though…you’re both injured.” The lessor judges pupils littered. “I see Hel’s waters…I look forward to watching from them…to see…if you will get lucky…attempting something so foolishly bold again…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey couldn’t help but chuckle as she sat in the snow next to the towering judge not wanting him to die alone when he had no ill will toward her and Shadow. “I’m…pretty sure something will happen,” the Lady said. She became sad again realizing what he was talking about. “I’m sorry this happened. I didn’t…” '''Forestal: '''Forestal closed his eyes and gave a closed lipped smile. “You’re going to die on this battlefield with that attitude…at least that’s what my superior would say. Cant say I disagree either…but maybe…maybe compassion can exist here despite bloodshed. Maybe that’s just what you’re able to do.” His eyes widened suddenly and he gave a strained groan through his teeth. “Ugh…uh…well then…I’m glad I went out…fighting a great dragon…above humankind.” He hissed lowly. “Yet you seemed quite the opponent…I would have crossed blades with you just as readily…” '''Grey Bergman: '“I’m sure you would’ve,” Grey said with a small smile as she took Forestal’s hand holding it. She could tell that he was fading fast, and if she could give him some sort of comfort, then so be it. She remembered King Haddock’s words from not too long ago…after she herself was almost murdered by the madwoman. “That’s what King Haddock said…war brings out the worst of humanity…but maybe it brings out the best of it…even just for a little while.” 'Forestal: '“Hm…yes.” Forestal murmured, not feeling her touch. “Perhaps…” He then went silent, and his eyes glazed over. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed as tears brimmed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Whether she was sad…or hated herself for murdering other human beings who were fighting in a war that wasn’t their choice…she wasn’t absolutely sure. She heard Shadow crooning sadly next to her as she reached over gently closing Forestal’s eyes. “I hope you find peace in Helheim, my friend,” Grey said softly slowly releasing his hand and wiping her tears. She then turned to the wreckage behind her and then at the two fallen judges and then back at Forestal. She then turned to Shadow. “We should make them a pyre.” '''Forestal: '''From behind her, the call commander gave a cough as he stripped off his chest armor to get a better look at his injury. Already the formerly controlled area was falling to mixed chaos without the guide of his commands and the protection of the judges. He propped himself against the destroyed platform, knowing that there were no prisoners in this fight. Yet he was still defeated, so setting himself somewhere and hoping no one decided to go out of their way to finish the job was his best bet. “Let those of Odin burn the fallen of Odin… while you send yours to the sea.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the call commander before walking over to him and kneeling down next to him eying his injury. “It’s the least I could do,” she said quietly. '''Call-Commander: '''The commander waved a dismissive hand. Wincing once as he gave a rueful chuckle. “You dont have the time…everyone’s closing in. Huh…I never would have thought someone like you could have bested people like us…Donz would have a fit.” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady chuckled at his comment regarding Orskaf, and to be honest, there was a part of her that wanted to see his reaction…and maybe even Haddock’s, Greg’s, and Warren’s reactions to this whole thing. However, she looked over her shoulder at Shadow, who was looking around with her eyes narrowed into slits. The call commander was right…the Valhallan soldiers were closing in on them. They must’ve heard the commotion or realized that their leaders were no longer shouting orders. She then looked back at the call commander. '''Call-Commander: '''He sat grimly against the shattered wood of the former command platform, and was clearly concentrating on breathing. “Last chance to win my soul for your goddess, rebel…” he reminded her ruefully. '''Grey Bergman: '“But…but you yielded…” Grey said breathing heavily. She couldn’t believe what this man was asking of her…as if she hadn’t done enough damage already to his comrades. 'Call-Commander: '“The choice us yours.” He sighed. “I’ve surrendered but you cant take me prisoner. My comrades will relocate me and allow me to join their ranks again once they get here. If you’re willing to take that risk I’d be more than happy to live…but I do not expect mercy on a battlefield such as this.” The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard around them, and then commander glanced to the side. “Either way I’d decide quickly.” Part 5 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey breathed heavily thinking about what she could do…kill this man, who yielded to her…or let him live to see another day and give him another chance. Yes, he and his comrades just tried to kill her, but…they were at war. That was what was expected…kill or be killed. Her father had always taught her that when faced with an opponent who intended to kill…do whatever it took to survive the battle, and she always knew what he was implying…especially after Leif died all those years ago. However, at this moment, they weren’t fighting. She just watched his comrade die…and he just complimented on her skills. She sighed as she stood up. “I…I know what the gods expect of us…” she sighed, “but…I…I can’t do it.” '''Call-Commander: '''The commanders shoulders visibly relaxed, and the sank deeper into his seated position. He met her eyes, and then gave an appreciative nod. “Then…fair well warrior.” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady smiled as she held out a hand for him to shake. “I…hope our paths cross again someday,” she said, “when we’re not in the middle of a war.” '''Call-Commander: '''The commander huffed and shook his head as he lifted his hand. “You’re too kind…” and then the hand brushed hers away. “Litterally…” He motioned with his head. “You are an honorable enemy…but an enemy still. It’s time for you to depart before your optimism and grace serves as a downfall. Goodbye rebel…” '''Grey Bergman: '“Goodbye, call-commander,” Grey said with a small smile. “Tell Donz Lady Grey Bergman stopped by and said hello.” As much as she hated what she did, she did find some enjoyment in getting under Donz’s skin. With that, she turned to Shadow and gestured with her head that it was time to go. Shadow complied and quickly ran after Grey leaving the call commander behind. The Lady quickly mounted her dragon, and they took off into the sky making their way back to the old dungeon. She needed to find Haddock and inform him of what happened.